International patent WO 96/12255 describes a device for reproduction of audiovisual information commonly called jukebox. This jukebox is organized around a system unit that manages audiovisual reproduction means and means for memorizing at least one audiovisual information corresponding to the soundtrack of a song. The system unit also manages telecommunication means such as a modem, particularly to enable downloading of audiovisual information from a host server. Management of orders for new songs and for changing settings requires either that an operator should visit the site on which the jukebox is installed, or that the operator should use a computer with a link to the host server. Furthermore, management operations that can be performed through the link with the host server are limited to ordering new musical selections.